


Surprises

by MuffinBrain



Series: Pharmercy stuff [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, drinking alcohol, fareeha really likes math, jesse can't tell time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinBrain/pseuds/MuffinBrain
Summary: This is a short fic taking place around the time Fareeha was still in college (the current Insurrection event inspired me to write stuff from the past) and she's in Switzerland to pay Ana a surprise visit at the Overwatch base.  In my headcanon, she got a degree (in engineering) before entering the army.  There isn't a Fareeha/Angela relationship in the fic, but it's pre-relationship stuff, I suppose (I do ship them in this headcanon).I'm not sure about the rating for the fic.  There's some strong language and alcohol consumption.





	Surprises

_He's going to be late **again**_. Fareeha sighed as she checked the time on a tiny black digital clock sitting on a small stool behind the bar. Five minutes past nine with Jesse nowhere in sight.

Fareeha arrived in Geneva earlier that day with hopes of paying her mother a surprise visit at the Overwatch headquarters in Switzerland. That would wait until tomorrow. Tonight, she was to meet up with an old friend for some drinks. Though, Jesse McCree was more like the big brother she never had while growing up as an only child.

Fareeha just wished he wouldn't lose track of the time so easily. It was possible some Overwatch duty delayed Jesse, she reasoned. In his message sent earlier that day, he mentioned a few other agents that he invited out for drinks that night. They were newer ones that joined the organization within the past few months. This was the first chance they've had for a team bonding moment, apparently. They could have been another reason for Jesse's tardiness.

Fareeha ordered a beer and sat at the bar, pulling out her phone to see if there was a new message from Jesse. None from him, of course, but one new one from her dad. She counted all the messages sent from her dad that day...eight messages asking for various details about her trip. This newest message asked about her hotel room (she replied that the room was great and to stop worrying about her). For the past three years, Fareeha spent most of her time living with her father in Canada while attending university. This was the first time in a few years she traveled outside that country and her dad was, understandably, worrying a little too much about the whole thing. In previous years, her mom had traveled to visit her when she could find the time. As second in command at Overwatch, Ana Amari rarely had time for vacations but took them whenever she could to spend time with her daughter. This year, Fareeha wanted to surprise her with a trip to Switzerland, also allowing her to catch up with some of her Overwatch family she knew as a girl: Gabe, Reinhardt, Jesse...

Jesse, who was _still_ late. He'd better have a good excuse.

With one beer down and feeling just a bit tipsy, Fareeha ordered another one; the last one before she'd give up and just go back to her hotel room. She wasn't sure what the hell she was even drinking but it tasted pretty good. It was some local brew that was on special for the night. 

With half the second bottle gone, Fareeha started feeling quite relaxed and a lot less self conscious about sitting alone at the bar. A few other patrons gathered around the central bar area but most took a seat at one of the tables or booths or they stood near the stage, watching the band set up for their show tonight. Fareeha turned in her seat towards the bar and made eye contact with a striking young woman waiting to order a drink on the other side of the bar. Blonde hair, calming blue eyes; Fareeha continued holding eye contact until the other woman smiled at her and turned towards the bartender. She felt a blush rising on her cheeks as she turned back towards the bar entrance to look for Jesse. It was time to send him a message.

Fareeha grabbed her phone and started typing a message along the lines of “Where the hell are you at?” when she heard a woman speaking off to her right. She looked up to be met with the blue eyes of the incredibly gorgeous blonde that had been ordering a drink at the other side of the bar.

“Are you here by yourself?”, the woman asked her. Her accent sounded German, so Fareeha assumed she was a local.

“I'm waiting for someone. He's a little late. But, right now, I'm alone, yes.”

The woman leaned her left elbow against the bar, “Is this a friend of yours or...”

Fareeha quickly interrupted, “Just a friend, yeah.”

“I'm also waiting for some others. Do you mind if I sit down with you while we wait?”, the woman smiled and nodded towards a stool next to Fareeha's.

“I don't mind at all”, there was no other answer. Fareeha hates being rude to people she doesn't know but it didn't hurt that this woman's tone was so friendly and inviting; plus, she was fucking hot. At least the wait for Jesse to show up will now be a more pleasant one... 

The blonde took a seat next to her and placed her drink on the bar. The drink...it looked like whiskey? Fareeha caught herself wondering how much of that stuff her new companion had been drinking that night.

The woman must have noticed Fareeha staring at her drink, “It's scotch. Would you like one?” she smiled and waved towards the bartender.

“Sure, thanks, but I can pay you for it.”

“There's no need for that,” the woman smiled. Fareeha noticed the woman's eyes quickly ghost up and down the length of the blue buttoned-up shirt she was wearing before turning her attention to the bartender, who was now standing before them, waiting for the drink order. She took that time to look over the other woman's appearance in more detail. She wore a black sleeveless top with tight black pants. Her blonde hair barely brushed against bare shoulders. It looked like she was wearing some kind of locket around her neck. Fareeha caught her eyes wandering a bit lower before the woman turned to her. 

The woman caught her looking and just smiled, “Your company should be payment enough for the drink.”

Music filled the bar as the band started playing their set. Fareeha leaned in closer to the woman so they could hear each other over the music and other noises around the bar,

“What's your name? I want to know who I should thank for the drink.”

“Angela,” the woman leaned in close to her ear to reply.

“Angela, thanks for the drink”, Fareeha sat up straight again, her dark brown eyes meeting blue.

Angela smiled up at her, “You're welcome...and what should I call you?”

“Fareeha.”

Angela leaned in closer, “I'm sorry, I didn't hear you the first time.”

Fareeha leaned in and repeated her name. 

“Fareeha,” the name left Angela's tongue just as the bartender returned with two drinks. Two drinks...Fareeha thought Angela was just ordering one for her but also ordered another one for herself. She hoped her new friend didn't plan on getting too drunk.

“So, Fareeha,” Angela slurred her name a bit. She finished the remains of her first drink before continuing, “I'm betting you're from around here. Where are you from?”

“I'm here visiting family.” She wasn't about to go into the details about how this 'family' is her mom who's a high-ranking leader in Overwatch. “I just got in from Edmonton...that's in Canada.” Angela nodded as Fareeha continued, “I'm studying Mechanical Engineering at one of the universities.” 

“So, you're not just beautiful but also intelligent. That's not fair,” Angela winked at her before taking another drink. It's felt like ages since Fareeha had another woman come on to her; school work and her various activities keeping her very busy, she had little time for anything resembling a social life. For the first time tonight, Fareeha was glad Jesse didn't show up. She smiled and took a sip from her own glass, _Shit, this stuff is strong_ , she thought to herself.

“I'm also pretty active in some athletic clubs. Basketball, mostly. I also recently picked up a minor in mathematics and...” Fareeha wanted to mention her position as president of her school's math club, but didn't want to come off as too cocky. Her dad lectured her often about the difference between confidence and arrogance. She was still working on that lesson. Regardless, she was proud of the things she thus far accomplished at school. 

“...well, I don't want to bore you too much with my academic career.”

Angela gently grabbed her by the arm, “No, I'd be interested in hearing more but why don't we find a booth? It would be more comfortable than these chairs.”

“That sounds great,” Fareeha smiled and grabbed her drink, following Angela's lead to the darker part of the bar where the tables were located. For a brief moment, she worried it might be difficult for Jesse to find her if he ever actually showed up. 

It was a _very_ brief moment; she wasn't sure if she wanted him to find her anymore.

She _really_ needs to thank Jesse for always being so fucking late.

The pair found an abandoned booth, one furthest away from the stage, and continued discussing Fareeha's time at school. Angela shared some of her own stories from her time in uni. Fareeha also discovered Angela was some kind of doctor, which surprised her somewhat since Angela seemed a bit too young. Or maybe she was lying? She wouldn't be the first person to try, _Yeah, I'm a doctor_ , as a pickup line. Fareeha noticed Angela's reluctancy to give too many details about herself but didn't think much of it; it's not surprising from someone who's clearly just looking for a one-night stand.

Angela leaned in closer against Fareeha's shoulder as the darker woman explained some basic theories from a recent thermodynamics course. She seemed surprisingly interested in the topic and encouraged Fareeha to continue at every pause. Fareeha suspected Angela wasn't really interested in the topic; no one besides a geek like her could possibly find any fun in discussing thermodynamics at a bar. Angela must really want to get her in bed; hell, Angela even laughed at some of her terrible science puns earlier. 

Fareeha tried to remember the last time she slept with someone. It had been a few years ago with an ex-girlfriend. Yeah, it's been awhile. The only complication was, well, Angela was definitely drunk. Fareeha, far from sober herself, was still at the point where she had some of her better judgment unimpaired by alcohol and hooking up with a drunk stranger seemed like a bad idea; no matter how hot this stranger is and how long it's been.

Fareeha suddenly felt a hand massaging a muscle on her right thigh and noticed Angela looking up at her, smiling. 

Angela leaned in with her mouth dangerously close to Fareeha's ear. She could feel hot breath as the other woman spoke, 

“I don't believe your friend is going to make it tonight. Do you want to go somewhere we can talk about your studies in private?” Angela's hand moved a bit further up Fareeha's thigh. Her voice lowered, to a throaty whisper, “You mentioned you have a hotel room nearby”

Fareeha felt sharp heat surge throughout her body. She didn't believe for a second that Angela wanted to go back to her hotel and talk about thermodynamics some more.

Before Fareeha could say anything (her vocal chords stopped working for an instant, anyway), she heard a familiar drawl coming from the foot of the booth.

“Whoa, I see you two ladies don't waste any time gettin' to know each other.”

It was Jesse. 

Fareeha and Angela both snapped up to look at the intruder. Angela kept her hand on Fareeha's thigh under the table, though it stopped its slow ascent.

“Sorry, I'm late,” Jesse chuckled. He turned towards Angela, “Tam and Sandra are gonna be late but they should be here shortly. You two seem to be havin' a mighty good time without us, though.”

“Wait, you two know each other?” Fareeha blurted out before Jesse or Angela could continue. 

Jesse sat down in the chair across from her and lowered his voice. “Yeah, she's in Overwatch. One of the new guys we were meetin' tonight.” Jesse smirked, “Angela here didn't tell you she was Overwatch, I take it?”

Angela looked confused and jumped in, “Wait, how do you two know each other?”

Jesse continued, “How do I know Fareeha? Fareeha Amari...”

“Amari” Angela's eyes grew wide as she repeated the name. Fareeha could feel the hand still on her thigh clench for a second.

“Yeah, _Amari_ ,' Jesse placed emphasis on the surname. “She's the captain's daughter.”

Angela quickly removed her hand from Fareeha's thigh, then shifted to her right to place what she felt was the appropriate distance between herself and the daughter of to woman she reports to in Overwatch. So, arms length at least.

Composing herself, she looked at Fareeha, horrified, “Fuck, I didn't realize...I'm so sorry,”

Jesse snapped his head back and laughed loud enough to draw the attention of the people in a neighboring booth. He had to grab the top of his signature cowboy to prevent it from falling on the floor. 

Fareeha kicked him in the foot under the table, “Shut up, Jesse!”

“Hey, those are my new boots, yer gonna scuff them...”

“I'm going to get another drink.” Angela stood up from the booth, seemingly desperate to put even more distance between her and the situation. She turned to Fareeha, “Do you need another drink?” 

“Yes, please,” she replied, still glaring at Jesse. He waited for Angela to walk away before addressing Fareeha.

“So, I'm guessin' you two didn't mention your ma' to her anytime tonight?”

“No, I don't usually talk to strangers about her. Who would believe me anyway when I tell them my mom is Captain Ana Amari from Overwatch?”

Jesse chuckled, “Well, this stranger happens to be your ma's latest Overwatch recruit. Doctor Angela Ziegler.”

“I remember mom mentioning that name. She's some kind of medical genius mom personally recruited into Overwatch. I just figured she'd be a bit...”

“Older.”

“Yeah, older. How old is she anyway?,” Fareeha asked.

“My age and...” Jesse replied but before he could continue, a young man and woman approached their booth and both greeted Jesse with a smile.

“Sandra! Tam! I knew you'd make it! Angie's here somewhere getting' drinks for the little lady over there,” he nodded towards Fareeha. “This is Captain Amari's daughter, by the way. We should get that out on the table before someone makes a fool o' themselves,” he winked at Fareeha, who shot him another death glare before shaking Tam's hand.

After introductions, Tam sat down to Fareeha's right, taking the position Angela had abandoned, with Sandra to the other side. When Angela returned, she handed Fareeha the glass of scotch while barely looking at her, taking the seat next to Sandra. The three newest agents started talking about some training course Overwatch agents had to take within their first six months. 

Fareeha looked over at Jesse, who was also an odd man out in this conversation (he had been with Overwatch for years, since he was eighteen). He motioned for Fareeha to lean in closer so the others couldn't hear them. “If you two still want to do err...whatever you were gonna do, I won't tell yer ma or anyone...?”

“Jesse, shut up,” Fareeha gave him her best “don't fuck with me” look.

“You look kinda like Ana when you do that.”

“This is your fault for being late. It's not hard to read a clock, you know,” she downed most of her drink in a single shot.

“I can tell time jus' fine. It's Gabe's fault we're late. Take it up with him.” Jesse reached for something in one of his shirt pockets. He pulled out a cigar. “I need a smoke. Want to join me outside?”

“Yeah, I'll walk out with you. I think I'm going to head back to my hotel room. I probably have another message from my dad. He'll want to know that I didn't get into any trouble tonight.”

Fareeha said her goodbyes to the other three at the table, with a very awkward “It was nice meeting you” from Angela. She walked out of the bar with Jesse, who lit his cigar the moment they hit the night air.

Jesse took a loving drag from his cigar, “Ah, I needed this. Can't smoke on most parts of the base.”

“You smoke too much,” Fareeha stated dryly as she checked her messages. “A message from dad and two from mom. Wait, she knows I'm here.. I wonder who told her?” She looked accusingly at Jesse.

“Wasn' me. I didn't tell anyone.”

Fareeha sighed, “You're right, it was my dad.” She read his latest message out loud, “Sorry, I might have told your mom you were traveling to Switzerland today. I love you.”

Jesse chuckled, “What's the messages from yer ma' say?”

Fareeha read the messages from her mom, “The first one says, 'You know I hate surprises' and the next one says 'You're buying dinner tomorrow.'”

“I hope this means Ana's canceling all her meetings tomorrow,” Fareeha and Jesse both turned to see Angela leaning against the wall near the bar's entrance. “I have one with her in the morning but I doubt I'll be in the best shape for it.”

Angela pushed herself off the wall and walked closer to the pair. She smiled at Jesse first before turning towards Fareeha with something in her eyes that looked like regret.

“I just wanted to apologize for acting inappropriately earlier tonight.” Jesse walked away a short distance to give the two some privacy.

“There's nothing to apologize for since I was just as guilty.” 

“It's just...well, I usually don't drink this much...”

“I won't tell my mother if that's what you're worried about,” Fareeha smirked and stifled a laugh. The whole mess did seem funny to her now that she was out in fresh air but she didn't want to come off as making light of the other woman's embarrassment.

Angela did laugh, however, “It's not just that, well...maybe that's most of it. I want my first memorable accomplishment in Overwatch to be something other than 'sleeping with the captain's daughter'”.

Fareeha was so happy to hear Angela laughing again (it was one of the things she found most attractive about her). She finally laughed herself, “That would be something to brag about, though I understand wanting to make your mark in other areas,“ That aren't on areas of my body, she thought to herself. She continued, “My mother mentioned you briefly when you joined and I can tell you, she's nothing but impressed. I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner you were the 'Angela' she was talking about. I feel a bit like an ass bragging about my grades and school work earlier while you're some kind of genius and...”

_You're still flirting, you need to stop it_. Fareeha tried to convince herself to dial down the praise.

Angela gently grabbed Fareeha's shirt collar and pulled her down closer. She turned her head to the right side and planted a quick kiss on the taller woman's cheek. “Thank you. I shouldn't keep you from getting back to your hotel. I'm sure you'll have a busy day tomorrow. And, hopefully you won't have the hangover I'm going to have.” Angela sounded quite cheery when she said the last sentence. If anything, she's a happy drunk with a sense of humor.

Jesse rejoined the pair, “Just how drunk are you, Angie?”

“I'm on the level of 'I hope I don't remember most of this tomorrow' drunk,” she waved goodbye at the two and walked back towards the bar entrance. Fareeha was happy to see that Angela could still walk in a straight line, though her words were a little slurred.

Fareeha looked at Jesse with concern washing over her brown eyes. He simply shrugged.

“I'm going to make sure she at least drinks some water before I leave.” Fareeha stated as they both followed Angela in through the doorway. Luckily, she found it easy to convince the drunk woman to drink at least one glass of water and she could finally leave for her hotel with some peace of mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Fareeha's about 21 in this fic (Angela is 26) so I don't want to hear anyone say Angela is trying to get a 12 year old Fareeha drunk and seduce her.
> 
> I hope that's obvious to most but you never know.


End file.
